


I'm Kind Of A Naughty Boy...

by vixterfrerard



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frikey - Fandom, waycest - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, Frikey, M/M, M/M/M, MCR, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixterfrerard/pseuds/vixterfrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my smuttiest story yet, and it was originally posted on my FicWad account. I'm called drtylttlscrt on FicWad... now, enjoy, my kumquats!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Kind Of A Naughty Boy...

"Erm, OK, ahh... Mikey, ask me a truth!" requested Ray in excitement and worry. He couldn't not be worried - he was playing Truth Or Dare with Gerard, Mikey and Frank, and he knew they'd give him something stupid and embarrassing. The only reason he even asked for a truth was because they weren't nearly as bad as the dares.  
"OK, uuhmm... have you eve - no, wait, do you... um... no, hang on a sec, err.. would you, umm..." said Mikey, struggling to think of anything to ask.  
"Oh, hurry it up, will you?" ordered Gerard, mock-hitting him around the head and knocking his glasses off.  
"Hey! Fuck, Gerard, it's not a fucking race, you fucking bitch!" swore Mikey, picking his glasses up and putting them back over his eyes.  
"Tut-tut-tut..." joked Frank, waving his index finger in front of his face. "Swearing's naughty, Michael."  
"Oh, fuck off, you!" half-shouted Mikey, slapping Frank playfully in the arm. Gerard, Frank and Ray were sniggering cheekily.  
"Anyhoo... Ray, have you ever got food in your fro?" asked Mikey, giggling a little as he spoke.  
"What!?" questioned Gerard, laughing.  
"I'm just curious!" replied Mikey, giggling even more.  
"1: Mikey, I've never seen you smile so much - or ever - and, 2: I got spaghetti in there once..." answered Ray, who looked a little embarrassed. As the other three laughed uncontrollably, his face went a little red.  
"OK, OK, Gerard! I believe it's your turn to pick truth or dare?" said Ray, trying to move away from the topic.

"Haha, OK... Frank, gimme a truth." requested Gerard.  
"Please." replied Frank.  
"You're obsessed with manners!" pointed out Mikey, half-giggling.  
"No, I'm kind of a naughty boy..." muttered Frank with a devilish smirk creeping onto his face. He raised his eyebrow suggestively, making the other three laugh.  
"Hehehe, anyway! Uh, Gerard, wh-who do you lurve?"  
"Oh, fuck! I don't fucking know, do I? I mean, FUCK!" cursed Gerard, laughing.  
"I-I dunno, do you?" stuttered Frank, fidgeting with his fingers and trying his best to sound cheeky in a mocking way, not in a hopeful way.  
"Erm, no?" replied Gerard, raising his thick, dark eyebrow in confusion so that it was half-hidden by the black hair around his left eye.  
"Ooh, Frank's in lurve!" teased Mikey, poking Frank in the ribs.  
"Hey, I so am not!" shouted Frank, slapping Mikey's hands.  
"Gerard and Frankie sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be!" sung Ray teasingly, and Mikey joined in with the sing-song.  
"Begins with and S and ends in X! OMG, it must be..."  
"Sex!"  
"Sax!"  
"Sax? Mikey, what the fuck?" asked Ray.  
"They might've been jazzing instead of jizzing..." replied Mikey. Gerard ignored the two, turned to face Frank and then asked him  
"Frank, you don't..."  
"Oh, God, no! N-no offence, I-I mean there's no reason you couldn't get a boyfriend, I mean you're appealing enough, I mean, not to me, but to someone else, but th-that doesn't mean I don't think you're good enough for me, I-I mean... err, hehehe..." blurted out Frank in a breath or two.  
"I... I, err..." started Gerard, but Frank interrupted him.  
"Right, Mikey, truth or dare?"  
"But they might've been playing instruments in the tree!"  
"No fucking way, you geeky fucking idiot!"  
"They might've been playing Barry White..."  
"...Hm, touche."  
"MIKEY!" yelled Frank at the top of his voice, and Mikey shot him a look.  
"Truth... or dare?" he asked.

"Errrrm... ah, fuck, lemme think about that for a second... ummm... ahh, fuck, that's a toughie..." said Mikey, struggling to think again.  
"Mikey, just pick truth or dare." ordered Frank.  
"Alright, alright, I pick truth!" decided Mikey finally.  
"OK, err... who was the first boy you ever kissed?" asked Frank, resulting in an "Ooooooh!" from Gerard and Ray.  
"Oh, Christ, I've never kissed anyone!" answered Mikey, blushing a little. "There's nothing wrong with that, though! It's not like it's a necessity..."  
"Yeah, but it means no-one wants to date you!" jeered Gerard.  
"Hey, fuck off, man!" shouted Mikey. The other three pointed at him and chanted  
"Loner! Loner! Loner!"  
"I said fuck off, you sons of horses!" yelled Mikey, slamming his hand on the table.  
"Horses!?" questioned Ray.  
"Yes, horses. Those sorry imitations of unicorns..." began Mikey, but Gerard cut him off.  
"Ya, ya, ya, unicorns, unicorns, unicorns, blah blah blah. Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare." requested Frank with no hesitation. He knew what he wanted to be dared to do, and he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to think about what would happen if he didn't get dared to do it.  
"I dare you to kiss Gerard!" challenged Mikey.  
"With tongues! And groping!" added Ray jokingly, making Mikey snigger.  
"Oh, ha, ha." commented Gerard sarcastically. "Very funny, but somehow, I don't think that's gonna -" began Gerard, but before he could finish, Frank climbed on his lap, pressing his back against the sofa cushion, and instantly connected their lips with a forceful kiss. Gerard was shocked at first - his hazel-brown eyes wide with surprise - but before long, he put his hands around Frank's back and kissed him back. Mikey and Ray stared in surprise, and Mikey turned to face Ray and mouth "WTF?". Ray then took Mikey by the arm and dragged him away and out of the room so they wouldn't have to put up with what was going on on the sofa.

Now that Gerard and Frank had more space, Frank climbed completely on top of Gerard and moved his hands up from his back to squeeze at the back of his head, tangling his long, guitar-playing, tattooed fingers in his jet-black hair that draped over his hand. Gerard moaned loudly and euphorically into the kiss, quickly tilting his head backwards and crushing Frank's hand a little. Frank moved his hand down to stroke Gerard's back, and he then brought his hand around to his grab his blood-red tie. He broke the kiss and stared deep into Gerard's anticipating eyes with unmatchable desire, pressing their foreheads together, biting his own bottom lip and slowly undoing Gerard's tie. Gerard whined quietly yet impatiently, as Frank was taking so long. When Frank finally finished untying his tie, he unbuttoned his black shirt at an even slower pace.  
"Please, Frank, just take it off already... this is unbearable..." complained Gerard as Frank popped button 2 out of 6 through its hole, gritting his teeth and clutching at the sofa he was laying on.  
"Patience, Gerard, patience..." responded Frank, lightly tapping Gerard's nose with his index finger.  
"Fuck, your nose is so cute..." Frank lightly kissed it, and Gerard giggled cutely.  
"Mmm, I love you, Gerard..."  
"I love you too, Frankie..."  
Frank popped the third button out of the hole, then slithered down Gerard's body so that his face was hovering an inch above Gerard's half-bare chest, and the tip of his rounded nose brushed against it slightly. He breathed and panted hotly onto it, and Gerard moaned softly, stroking his scruffy, dark brown hair. Frank licked along Gerard's chest, gliding his tongue up and down. Gerard groaned loudly as Frank placed his lips around his nipple and sucked on it, squeezing at his stomach and brushing his own leg up against Gerard's.  
"Oh... oh, Frankie, yeah... yeah, that's it, baby..." he sighed sensually as Frank sucked harder. After a while, he stopped sucking and mounted Gerard again. He lowered his head and their noses slid past each other's.  
"Mmm... you wanna go upstairs?" asked Frank hopefully, a sexy glint twinkling in his eyes, the colour of which matched Gerard's.  
Without a shadow of hesitation, Gerard sat up and lifted Frank up onto his waist and ran upstairs with him to his bedroom.

The door was flung open and slammed shut in an instant. Gerard ran with Frank sitting on his waist to the bed, and he jumped on it hard, slamming Frank into it and making him shout in pleasure. Gerard quickly unbuttoned the last 3 buttons of his shirt, slid it down his arms and chucked it carelessly towards the radiator. He then grabbed Frank's black tie, kissing and pecking up it, and then up along his neck. Frank moaned and groaned sensually as Gerard licked his chin, and he bit it hard.  
"OWW! Fuck, Gee, that kinda hurt!" exclaimed Frank.  
"Sor -" started Gerard, but Mikey walked in suddenly.  
"AAH! Mikey, what the fuck are you doing!?" screamed Gerard, quickly rolling off of Frank.  
"Just making sure you're not gonna have sex." answered Mikey, folding his arms and leaning up against a wall.  
"We're still gonna." scoffed Frank, grabbing Gerard's face and pulling him into a sloppy, open-mouth kiss.  
"No, you're not." asserted Mikey, walking towards them and giving them a stern look, even though they didn't look back. They just kept kissing. As Mikey stared, he realised his arms and legs twitching slightly yet noticeably. The way their lips danced with each other's, the way their tongues licked and tasted each other's, the way they never broke eye contact...

"Ohhh..." groaned Mikey, carelessly pushing Gerard off of Frank and climbing on top of the shorter man himself.  
"M-Mikey? What are you -" started Frank.  
"Shh..." hushed Mikey, placing a long index finger over his lips. He then removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. He kissed him slowly and softly, because, as much as he wanted to fuck the living unicorns out of Frank, he didn't want to startle him too much.  
"Budge up, Mikey." requested Gerard suddenly.  
Mikey and Frank both looked at him, surprised to know Gerard wasn't particularly mad at Mikey for mounting and kissing his boyfriend. Before long, he shifted a little off of Frank so that Gerard could get close to him as well.  
"Oh, Gerard... oh, Mikey... kiss me now..." sighed Frank hungrily. The two brothers kissed Frank's lips softly yet passionately, and there wasn't a moment when Frank wasn't being kissed. Straight after Gerard had planted a kiss, so did Mikey. Straight after Mikey had planted a kiss, so did Gerard. It was beautiful. They all felt like the luckiest man in the world.

The kissing continued, and Frank removed his tie. He began to unbutton his shirt, and, as he began to pop the last button through the hole, Gerard's lips touched Mikey's. The two brothers stared at each other, and Frank stared at them both. Mikey rolled off of Frank and on top of Gerard, bowing his head down close to his older brother's. When their lips were less than a centimetre away from each other's, Mikey whispered onto Gerard's lips...  
"This is wrong..."  
"Good." whispered Gerard back. The two kissed each other furiously, opening their mouths, licking each other's teeth and gums, and drooling into each other's wet, open, hungry mouths. Frank's hand began to twitch, and he slid it down his bare chest. Gerard and Mikey watched him, anticipating, and Frank poked the ends of his fingers inside his jeans. He didn't actually touch himself, though - instead, he just winked and sexily licked his lips.  
"Ooh, Frank, I can't take it anymore..." groaned Mikey, crawling over to Frank and taking off his shoes, socks and jeans. Frank moaned as Mikey got him on his back and rubbed his face in his nearly bare crotch. Gerard then crawled towards them both, straddled Mikey's backside, licked his neck and took off his younger brother's shirt.  
"Both of you, get naked..." whispered Gerard sensually into their ears, rolling off of Mikey and taking off his own shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, and Mikey and Frank did the same.

They were now cuddling in a horny, naked heap on the bed.  
"Frank, I want nothing more than to suck your dick..." growled Mikey sexily, instantly grabbing Frank's hard crotch.  
"Ahahh, mmm..." moaned Frank loudly, a little surprised at the sensation of his crotch being held like that. Without hesitating, Mikey climbed eagerly on top of Frank and began to grind softly against his crotch.  
"Your hot, sweet, wet dick..." continued Mikey, making Frank groan hungrily.  
"So hard, yet so soft..."

Gerard stared at them and rubbed his balls, panting erratically in pleasure. He took his long, hard dick in his hands and jerked it fast, kneeling and facing the other two.  
"Ohhhhh..." moaned Gerard lustfully, as he tipped his head back and let his long, raven hair fall in strands onto his warm back.  
Mikey bowed his head down to kiss Frank's neck, nibbling softly at it and lifting up the skin with his teeth. Frank inhaled sharply at the loud, clicking noise Mikey's teeth made as the skin of his neck was released, and at the slight, bearable pain. Mikey slid down Frank's hot, tattooed body that trembled with anticipation, yet at the same time, nervousness. He'd never had anyone suck him off before, and he wondered how good it would feel. He wondered how long it would take him to cum. He wondered if Mikey would bite.  
Before Frank knew it, Mikey's lips were wrapped around his hot, hard and sexy cock, and he began to suck.  
"F-fuck, Mikey!" stuttered Frank, clutching the bedsheets tightly and tugging at them.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Mikey in concern, shooting straight up to face Frank.  
"No, that's nice..." Frank held Mikey's head and pushed it down slowly and carefully so that he could suck his erection again.  
"Ooh, oh, God, guys, I'm so close..." panted Gerard, who was still jerking his dick hard. Frank looked over at him with relaxed, shiny, half-closed eyes and saw just how stiff it was; it looked about ready to fucking explode.  
"Oh, Gerard... cum all over us..." whispered Frank, who was overwhelmed by pleasure. Mikey let out a low moan with his mouth still full of Frank's cock, and the loud humming made it vibrate intensely.  
"OHH!" yelled Frank in orgasmic euphoria. He came in Mikey's mouth, and it dribbled down his chin and his neck. The sight of the hot jizz dripping from his younger brother's lips and chin, and of it creeping down his chest and to his belly-button as he sat up, was enough to make Gerard cum all over Mikey and Frank with an orgasmic shout. Gerard crawled over to them both, licking his lips, and then their wet, sweaty and sticky bodies that were drenched in his cum. Gerard licked Mikey, Mikey licked Frank, Frank licked Gerard, Gerard licked Frank, Frank licked Mikey. It was so hot.

"Mmm, Mikey, now you gotta cum..." growled Gerard suggestively, stroking his warm, wet face softly with his hand. Frank purred and stroked Mikey's chest, staring deep into his eyes and grinning sexily. He sat on his lap, wrapped his long legs around his waist and softly kissed his tender lips, not taking his tattooed hand away from his chest. As Mikey pressed their lips tighter together and intensified the sweet kiss, Frank's hand trailed down slowly and gently until it met his erect dick. Mikey moaned softly into the kiss as Frank played with his cock, letting his long fingers dance around it and twirl spiral shapes in his dark pubes.  
"OW!" yelled Mikey sharply, as Frank accidentally pulled one of his pubes out.  
"Sorry." he apologised. "Here, Gee, eat up."  
He waved the pube around Gerard's pale pink lips, tickling them. Gerard stuck his tongue out so that the pube hovered directly above it, slurped it up and swallowed it instantly.  
"Ahhh..." moaned Mikey, and Frank could feel him get harder in his hand. He wrapped his hands around it and shook it lightly, and Gerard knelt down to lick and kiss the head of his cock.  
"Ah... ahhhaahhh, oh, God, yes..." he groaned, as his dick dripped beads of precum into Gerard's mouth. Gerard sucked harder - much harder, so Frank had to remove his hand - and he deepthroated him, letting his practically solid dick attack the back of his throat as he thrusted upwards, uncontrollably. Gerard gagged a little, coughing warm breath and spit onto Mikey's cock that glistened with precum and his own brother's saliva. He then continued to suck hard, although he didn't take as much of it in as before. He licked up and down his shiny, wet shaft, and Mikey moaned and groaned loudly, gradually getting louder. Frank licked Mikey's cheek, from the corner of his mouth to the corner of his eye, and Mikey couldn't hold it in anymore. He came all over Gerard's face. The hot cum dripped out from his nostrils, mouth and from the strands of his sweat-stained hair.

They all cuddled on the bed again, feeling each other's backs, chests and legs. They didn't care about what Ray was doing, or if he heard them from downstairs - they had just had the most amazing time ever.


End file.
